


New Years Fun

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: After Party, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Male Friendship, Partying, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Kai gets dared by Rush into pranking their best friend, Grey, after a drunken night of partying. Naturally, Kai can't refuse such a challenge.





	New Years Fun

"Morning dude," An obnoxiously cheery voiced greeted as the white haired male slowly began to regain consciousness. With a soft groan of irritation from being rudely woken and pain from the incessant throbbing in his skull, Grey slowly opened his eyes. Thankfully his room was still dark enough that he was able to blink the fog from his brain and eyes without much difficulty.

A soft, harmonious humming of some rock song drew the groggy and hungover male's quicksilver gaze to land at the foot of his bed. Grey threw his grinning friend a disgusted albeit tired glare when he saw that the other male had perched himself on the end of his bed like a crow. Grey couldn't tell just what time it was, but Kai had already gone to get himself some breakfast it seemed. As the redhead was now munching casually on the remains of a muffin--as if last night's, all night booze-fest hadn't affected him at all. 

"Damn you," Grey muttered hoarsely. "Get... your boots _off_ my bed."

Kai, ever the disgustingly chipper morning glory, just flashed a too wide smile, unheeding. Rocking back on his heels, Kai swallowed the last remaining bit of his muffin. "Someone drew a dick on your face last night."

"...What?" Grey went deathly still and his half-lidded gaze narrowed into a piercing glare. He didn't know if he should believe his friend or not. Kai was known to tease, relentlessly at times, but he wasn't a liar. Still, it was hard to believe that anyone would actually draw anything, let alone something _obscene_ , on his face! However, as impossibly blue eyes flickered over his face unable to hide the mischievous glint, he _knew_. 

"Some asshole must have it out for you, man." The laughter was barely hidden behind the upwards quirk of a red brow and a smug smile. Kai had to bite his tongue to keep his budding laughter withheld, but he couldn't keep the shit-eating grin off his face. His whole body was trembling from having to physically keep his excitement bottled up. "Did you tongue somebody's partner up last night or something, Grey?"

Kai watched his eerily silent friend like a predator, with his head tilted slightly to the side as he surveyed his handiwork. The bold, dark outline of a fairly accurate penis on Grey's cheek was rather artistic. As far as drunken pranks go, this one was one of his best yet. Rush had dared him to do it--even offered up a reward if he could get away with it. Kai was not one to back-down from a challenge. 

"... _'Some asshole'_ , huh?" Grey's voice was deceptively soft, but having known the other since initiation, Kai could hear the underlying threat and realization in his friend's voice. "...Think I'm looking at him right now."

"Me?" Kai tilted his head back in mock offense. His grin was so wide that it looked like it should physically hurt his face. Good. Grey wanted him to hurt. Best friend or not, this was not going to go unpunished.

Grey let out a soft, slow breath through his nose and let his muscles relax but never took his deadly gaze off his friend. "... _Run_."

Kai was off the bed and out the door in less time that it took to blink. His childish laughter and surprisingly light footfalls echoing throughout the bleak corridors of the Dauntless compound. Moments later, Grey streaked out of the room after him--indigent fury and an oncoming migraine fueling his every step.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my very rusty hand at writing something fun for some of my lesser known and used OCs for New Years~ :D  
> I hope this isn't too bad XD
> 
> The prompt used is New Year Afterparty prompts from Tumblr user rpdepartment
> 
> Grey, Kai and Rush belong to me aka (SugarLandBabyGirl)  
> Divergent Series © Veronica Roth


End file.
